Fighting to be Human
by Emerald Sakura711
Summary: It started with nightmares, then the lies being whispered into their ears. All that was left was crushing their hope, that's what Drosselmeyer believed to be true. But what if with love and the will to fight Fakir and Ahiru could rewrite their sad ending? That was something Drosselmeyer hadn't written into his story.


As the curtain opened I took in a breath, the light hitting the pure white gems on my tutu. "Fakir," I whispered in hopes of seeing him. I couldn't look into the crowed though, the light was to much for my eyes to take in. With a single step forward I heard the violins start to play a simple melody. One I had heard many times over. I couldn't put my finger on it though, it was as though the song was a long lost melody. That thought though soon vanished when I felt my body start to dance. My heart began to race, I didn't remember learning any of this prior to getting onto the stage. "Fakir," I whispered again fear in my voice this time.

Finally it had strung along my mind that something was really wrong. Flashes of being small, unable to speak, and the only words I knew I couldn't communicate with a human. I could see myself wishing to do a pas de deux with him, wishing to feel Fakir pull me close asking me to dace one final time with him. Yet I was a duck in these memories, the hot tears that had formed in his eyes were what pulled my thoughts to how I was now. I was human, I could do everything I couldn't before, my clumsy body was now as elegant as Rue's. Searching for the prince I had truly fallen for panic rose when I saw the lights were still to bright and no one was dancing with me on the floor.

"F-Fakir!" I screamed out stumbling over myself and falling to my knees. Gasping for a breath I struggled to make my own legs move, why couldn't I? Was it Drosselmeyer playing with us again, but we had defeated him, put his soul to rest. If that was at all possible for the crazed man that called himself a writer. Crying out I looked out for him wishing to see his eyes, strong and bold but caring and warm at the same time. I could hear the music still playing as I slowly rose to my feet. Something really wasn't right if the crowed hadn't gotten upset or the music hadn't stopped after my fall. With a gasp I broke to run off stage only to be backed up by other dancers now flowing in. "Let me through," I pleaded but my voice had seemed to be unheard while my body lightly stepped back to the middle of the stage.

Their bodies were cold to the touch as I tried to step around them so I wouldn't fall again. The stage lights had gone much darker, almost to a blood red color now shining on the stage. "Someone please, help," I pleaded wishing once more that Fakir would rescue me like he once had while I was a duck. Taking in a few deep breaths I feared who would appear for what seems to be a different act starting. Looking to the right my hair seems to fall out of the bun it had been in and falling around my shoulders and down my back. I had forgotten how long my hair had been after being a duck for so long, none of that mattered though all I could think about was who could everyone be turning to look at like I was. In hope it would be Fakir I lightly advanced, my arms extended to try to get around some of the other dancers. That was when I saw a hand reach out, with excitement I reached father my fingertips brushing whoever was reaching for me from the shadows. "It must be you," I whispered wishing for my hopes to be what I wanted. "Fakir," I called out pushing past more dancers. "I am here, please Fakir help me," I pleaded my hands reaching out for the hand that was being held out before me. Going en point I hoped the extra height would give me what I needed.

"Ahiru," I heard in a whisper from the shadows I was wishing so badly to be pulled into. I couldn't recognize the voice but I knew it, I knew it just had to be Fakir. Pushing once more I felt my left hand grasp onto the hand before me, I had leaped into the bodies of people in front of me just to get this hand. With this final act though I felt arms and hands grab around my body and start pulling me back onto the stage. My feet touched the ground once more my toes pushing into my dance shoes. My body was becoming rigid as I started to be pulled back, my body moving with the very arms that held me to the ground to dance back with them as though it was my fate. Gracefully I was being pulled to the center of stage. My grip had let go of the only hope I had left to getting off this stage and away from all the craziness that was pulling me in.

"N-no!" I yelled out falling back with a scream. "Please, no," the words escaping my lips as a whimper. I was flat on my back all the hands still pushing and pulling at my arms. "Fakir…. I am sorry," I finally spoke out before I closed my eyes tears running down my face.

With the darkness moving around me I could feel myself giving up hope on seeing my true prince. His face was fading away from my memories, the thought of him no longer passed through my heart. Then suddenly I felt a hard pull my body being jerked up, a voice calling out my name. Though it sounded like it should have been long forgotten, a name I had not heard in so long but knew it was mine. "Princess tutu!" was screamed out to me, my body being pulled upward out of the darkness that had been consuming me. "Open your eyes princess tutu," I was told rather sternly. With the sternness I could tell just who was calling to me, it was the only person I wanted to call my name. He was the prince I should have searched for the first time I had gone looking for love.

"Fakir…."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so its been a while since I've put anything up on fanfiction. Its also been a good while since I've written anything. I would love to hear some feedback on this and if its worth writing more. Thanks guys :)**


End file.
